Inconvenientes Inesperados
by Ysabella
Summary: Artemis y Jarlaxle confrontan par de problemitas junto a una recién llegada a Damara. SPOILERS Promise of the Witch King.
1. La Gran Puerta de Vaasa

No soy dueña de nada, con excepción del personaje Morgan McManus. Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia son propiedad de WotC y R. A. Salvatore. El único beneficio que obtengo de este escrito es mi propio entretenimiento.

Esta historia contiene **spoilers** de Promise of the Witch King. Si no lo ha leído y no quiere saber lo que pasa **no continúe leyendo**. Han sido advertidos.

El _rating_ de esta historia se debe al posible contenido de capítulos futuros. Por ahora su contenido es apropiado para todo lector.

**INCONVENIENTES INESPERADOS**

**Capítulo I. La Gran Puerta de Vaasa**

-¡NO, por todos los dioses, no es posible!- murmuró Morgan al ver a Jarlaxle entrar a la taberna en la cual se había refugiado hacía unos momentos.

-_Como si no fuese suficiente con la horda de elfos que anda suelta corriendo por ahí-_ pensó a la vez que miraba de soslayo al elfo oscuro y se aferraba al tazón de vino tibio con especias que tomaba.

-U_n drow_- sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado levemente -_un **maldito** drow-_

Le habían advertido de la posible presencia de un elfo oscuro en las inmediaciones, de hecho, se suponía que mantuviera sus ojos abiertos y reportara cualquier avistamiento del susodicho a su nueva socia en Heliogábalos, pero en verdad hasta ese momento no creyó que realmente existiera dicho personaje. Llegó a un lugar tan alejado de la civilización como lo es Damara atraída por oportunidades mercantiles y por la posibilidad de crear vínculos comerciales que estaba segura resultarían en ganancias exorbitantes. Sus planes sin embargo nunca contemplaron ir a parar a la gran puerta de Vaasa, dedicarse a colectar orejas de monstruos y mucho menos codearse con cosas como un drow.

Verán, Morgan McManus, sembiana, barda itinerante, diminuta, diestra y siempre algo diferente a los demás humanos que la rodeen, lamentablemente sufría de algunas de las características típicas asociadas al estereotipo sembiano. Lo que es decir que la pobre, además de ser una mercader oportunista y despiadada, también era más de un poco racista.

Hubiese reconsiderado sus opciones más cuidadosamente de habérsele ocurrido tales posibilidades. Heliogábalos no había estado tan mal, para ser una mera ciudad semi-barbárica al mismo borde del universo, pero desde que llegó allí todo le había salido mal. Por supuesto, de nada valía lamentarse a estas alturas, el daño estaba hecho y a lo hecho, pecho. La oportunidad de lograr las ganancias predichas aún continuaba latente y no acostumbraba darse por vencida tan fácilmente, no cuando había tanto caudal de por medio.

Distraída con sus pensamientos Morgan suspiró y sorbió un poco más de vino levantando a la vez los ojos sobre el tazón justo a la altura necesaria para percatarse de que el drow, previamente frente la barra hablando con la monstruosidad medio orco que la atendía, se había volteado, copa de vino y jarro de cerveza en mano, y comenzaba a moverse hacia ella. Maldijo su suerte nuevamente al ver varios espacios disponibles en la mesa que ocupaba. Trató de hacerse lo más pequeña e inconspicua posible dentro de los pliegues de su voluminoso abrigo color marrón y hasta consideró levantarse y salir del lugar antes de que llegase a ella, pero el elfo tan solo pasó de largo ignorándola por completo y dirigiéndose en vez a una mesa cercana ocupada por un humano. La mujer suspiró de puro alivio, sin embargo sintió que había algo fuera de lugar, algo que causó que de momento se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

_-El humano…_- sus ojos se agrandaron un poco ante la súbita revelación.

_-¡…el humano no había estado allí hacía unos segundos!-_ La mesa de Morgan estaba posicionada entre la puerta y la mesa ocupada por el drow y su compañero humano. Para llegar allí, aquel debió pasar muy cerca de ella y obviamente lo había logrado sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

Los miró con disimulo nuevamente. Aparentaban estar hablando amigablemente, el elfo sonreía de manera encantadora a lo cual el humano respondía frunciendo el ceño. Debajo de un sombrero exageradamente emplumado, notó que el elfo llevaba la cabellera rapada, utilizaba un parche sobre su ojo derecho y no portaba armas, al menos visibles. De acuerdo a los rumores y a su experiencia previa con elfos oscuros, debería estar armado hasta los dientes y sus cabellos deberían ser voluminosos y tan blancos como los de ella. Por supuesto durante dicho encuentro previo los elfos habían estado tratando de matarla a ella y a sus compañeros en unos mugrientos túneles bajo la superficie de Cormyr, no es como que tuvo oportunidad de detenerse a apreciar y determinar la tonalidad exacta de sus cabellos. Había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de escapar con su vida. -_Si que saben defenderse los malditos...-_ Involuntariamente se llevó una mano a la ya sanada herida que había recibido en su costado derecho durante dicho encuentro.

El humano por su parte tenía el cabello sumamente oscuro y llevaba un pequeño bigote que solo parecía una línea fina dibujada sobre su labio superior. No le quedaba, se hubiera visto mejor afeitado por completo. Su constitución era similar a la de un elfo, delgado y no muy alto pero atlético y sin lugar a dudas, guapo. En su cinto llevaba una magnifica espada y una daga.

Ambos se veían demasiado acicalados para un ambiente tan sórdido como el que los rodeaba, pero quedó convencida de que ninguno de los dos prestaban el más mínimo interés o atención en ella.

_-¡Bah! Ya estoy imaginando cosas, debe ser el cansancio. Mejor salgo de aquí, mañana será otro día largo y necesito descansar._-

Dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa, se levantó discretamente y se dirigió a la puerta. De habérsele ocurrido voltearse hubiese encontrado dos pares de ojos, elfos y humanos, siguiendo sus movimientos detenidamente.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Una vez la diminuta mujer de los cabellos blancos salió de la taberna de las Botas Enlodadas y las Espadas Ensangrentadas Artemis Entreri miró a Jarlaxle.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?-

-Por supuesto Artemis. Su descripción concuerda perfectamente con la ofrecida por nuestros nuevos amigos. ¿Cuántas mujeres de cabellera blanca crees encontrar en Damara?-

-¿Amigos?- La burla que acompañó esa palabra hizo clara su opinión sobre sus supuestos nuevos amigos, la Ciudadela de los Asesinos. Un grupo clandestino que había apoyado a Zhengyi, el Rey Brujo, cuando trató de apoderarse de Damara. Tras ser derrotados por Gareth Dragonsbane y sus seguidores los sobrevivientes se habían ocultado manteniendo en secreto la ubicación de la Ciudadela. Ahora ejercían su poder desde las sombras influenciando personajes poderosos en toda la región, entre los que por el momento se podía incluir a Artemis Entreri y a Jarlaxle D'aerthe. A Entreri no le agradaba la idea de ser marioneta de nadie y tan solo esperaba el momento apropiado para remediar dicha situación. Si bien pudo haberse marchado de Damara y no pensar más en el asunto, no tenía la más mínima intención de huir nuevamente. Por culpa de Bregan D'aerthe, Jarlaxle, y de la piedra de cristal, tuvo que salir corriendo de Calimport. No permitiría que tal situación se repitiese. No quería pasar lo que le restaba de vida huyendo. Él era el único amo de su destino y el ambiente de la puerta de Vaasa le placía…por el momento.

Jarlaxle se encogió de hombros –"Socios" entonces.-

-¿Y que proponen nuestros _socios_ que hagamos con ella? ¿Eliminarla?-

-¡No, por supuesto que no!-

Fingió horror y desagrado ante la sugerencia. -Al menos no hasta que hayan determinado su valía.-

-¿Mientras?-

-La observamos, una tarea que no creo resulte muy pesada siendo ella tan…_exótica._- Su sonrisa casi lo deja sin orejas.

-¿Supongo que eso significa que te ofreces voluntariamente para la misión?- El sarcasmo de Entreri era evidente -Cuan _generoso_ de tu parte.-

-¡Por supuesto! Es mi obligación, por el bien de ambos. Después de todo no quisiera que terminaras teniendo que dar explicaciones innecesarias por súbitamente mostrar interés en mujeres extrañas.-

Una vez más Entreri intentó matarlo con la mirada, pero como siempre, sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. En esta ocasión sin embargo Jarlaxle en vez de reclinarse y reírse a carcajada suelta de él, le señaló hacia la puerta con la mirada. Entreri intentó ignorarlo sabiendo a quien vería allí pero no lo logró y terminó volteándose.

Calihye acababa de entrar. Entreri la siguió con la mirada según ordenaba bebida y comida en la barra. Su largo cabello negro lo llevaba atado en una trenza desaliñada y se veía cansada además de sucia. Entreri no salía de su asombro ante la habilidad que poseía la medio elfo para verse hermosa a pesar de estar medio cubierta de lodo y de la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro desde su mejilla izquierda hasta su barbilla, cruzando sus labios.

Ganarse la vida como caza recompensas no era asunto fácil.

-Acabo de recordar que alguien me espera. Hasta luego.- Jarlaxle se levantó a la vez que Calihye, a pesar de haber notado la presencia de Entreri, tomaba asiento en una mesa desocupada al extremo opuesto del salón. Era discreta y a la verdad el drow no le agradaba mucho que dijéramos. Jarlaxle, mostrando una sonrisa pícara, comenzó a moverse hacía la salida pero no sin antes voltearse, levantar el parche que cubría su ojo derecho, dar una guiñada de ojo a Entreri y añadir -Recuerda amigo, no hagas nada que yo no haría.-

A pesar del malestar que le causaba el insufrible elfo, Entreri descubrió con una mezcla de pánico y curiosidad, que le era fisiológicamente imposible evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios según se levantaba y se dirigía a la mesa de Calihye.

**XXXXXXXXX**

El aire frío de Vaasa recibió a Morgan al otro lado de la puerta, al corto verano de Vaasa aún le quedaba mucho más de un mes de duración, pero hoy el viento soplaba desde el Gran Glacial y el frío le carcomía los huesos. Se ajustó el abrigo y bajó los pocos escalones que llevaban al lodazal que estos bárbaros llamaban calle. Allí esperaba por ella lo que estaba segura era el perro más feo que jamás hubiesen visto los habitantes de Toril.

Su pelaje crespo era mayormente blanco con excepción de dos parches marrón rojizo en sus orejas y en el lado izquierdo de su cara, aunque en ese momento era difícil de decir a causa de todo el lodo que llevaba encima. Era enorme, posiblemente pesaba más que ella, pero aún así su cabeza era desproporcionadamente grande. Una de sus orejas estaba desgarrada casi en dos, uno de sus colmillos superiores estaba partido a la mitad y tenía una cicatriz que corría desde su otra oreja casi hasta la punta de su hocico. Al verla se levantó, se sacudió y empezó a caminar frente a ella hacia su campamento.

Siempre hacía eso, caminaba frente a ella como diciéndole a donde podía o no podía ir, como si él fuera el amo y ella la mascota. A veces, solo para ver como reaccionaba, Morgan cambiaba la dirección en la que caminaba inesperadamente. El nunca tardaba en percatarse y corregir su trayectoria, pero las miradas furiosas que le daba en esos momentos, como preguntándole -_¡¿qué cuernos te crees humana!_-, valían la pena y la hacían sonreír.

Llevaba solo unos meses con ella. Lo había encontrado a la orilla del camino a un día de distancia de Ilmwatch, en Impiltur. El grupo con el que viajaba hacia Heliogabalus acampó cerca de donde él yacía y Morgan le había cedido las sobras de su cena y un poco de agua. Las heridas en su cara y oreja aún eran frescas y parecía medio desnutrido. Desde entonces él no la había perdido de vista. Ella trató en varias ocasiones de escabullírsele pero él siempre la encontraba. A Morgan no lo había quedado otra, más que resignarse a su presencia y al asqueroso paisaje de su trasero caminando frente a ella.

Buscó su campamento a lo lejos, una tienda de campaña entre cientos otras. Se podría decir que la población de la puerta de Vaasa es mayormente itinerante. Los residentes permanentes son en su mayoría soldados, uno que otro monje o clérigo de Ilmater y dueños de locales como armerías, herrerías y tabernas. El resto de la población consiste de aventureros que llegan al área atraídos por las ofertas de remuneración de parte del ejército a aquellos lo suficientemente valientes o tontos para dedicarse a exterminar monstruos. Por las orejas de goblins pagaban a 2 monedas de oro, por las de gigante, hasta 100. Oleadas de personas de toda raza y profesión llegaban a la puerta con el deshielo todas las primaveras y debido a que las autoridades hasta el momento no habían hecho nada por mejorar las condiciones del área en lo concerniente a alojamiento, no les quedaba otro remedio más que acampar. El colectivo de caza recompensas equivalía a un pueblo pequeño en sí.

Antes de su audiencia con el Rey Gareth Dragonsbane no comprendía por que a nadie se le había ocurrido sacar provecho de dicha necesidad. Era un negocio redondo, la clientela ya estaba allí. Allí y con el dinero recién ganado al ejército forrándole los bolsillos pero casi sin lugares donde gastárselo. Al momento la baronía de Bloodstone, la base de poder del rey, pagaba por las recompensas y de ser necesario podía cubrir ciertos servicios básicos ya fuesen alimento o alojamiento, pero solo de manera temporera. Los servicios de un clérigo siempre están asegurados a aquellos que los necesiten y las entrañas de la muralla poseen varios locales auspiciados por la corona en los que se venden y reparan armas y armaduras a precios más bajos de lo que uno esperaría. Aún así, de seguro muchos de los pobres infelices estarían dispuestos a intercambiar la totalidad de sus fortunas por una cama cómoda y refugio apropiado del viento helado por tan solo una noche.

Todo se le hacía claro ahora. Al principio de la primavera le había presentado sus planes a uno de los ministros del rey. Su idea le había encantado ya que el endoso del gobierno aseguraría que parte de las ganancias hechas por los establecimientos propuestos regresarían a las arcas del reino (desviándose antes una que otra moneda a los bolsillos del ministro por supuesto), desde donde podría ser reinvertido en pagar recompensas. El proveer vivienda y servicios apropiados a los caza recompensas también permitiría que aquellos que así lo desearan permanecieran en el área, continuando la cacería durante los meses de invierno cuando los monstruos, envalentados por el frío y el hambre, se acercaban más a la muralla. En la actualidad el capital del reino se escapaba del área con la llegada de cada invierno y la partida de los cazas recompensas con sus pequeñas fortunas todavía intactas en sus bolsillos.

¿A donde iría la parte restante de las ganancias?..., pues a las arcas de McManus y de sus socios por supuesto. Pero de seguro mayormente a las McManus, se hubiera encargado de eso luego. Empezaba a salivar cada vez que pensaba en las ganancias proyectadas, pero el Rey, maldito cretino, ¡lo había arruinado TODO!

En su _realísima_ opinión no sería _apropiado_ ni _justo_ que un recién llegado a la grandiosa tierra de Damara se beneficiara _tanto_ de la labor tan noble acometida por los admirables hombres y mujeres que día tras día arriesgan sus vidas para hacer de esa nación una mejor y más segura para el ciudadano común.

¡Vaya sermoncito estirado! Le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras. ¿Apropiado? ¿Justo? ¡De cuando a acá el mundo real era apropiado o justo! Le habían dado ganas de arrancarle la barba de un tirón al maldito viejo. ¿Pero que más se podía esperar de un paladín? ¡Peor aún! ¿De un paladín de Ilmater? Recordó a uno de sus pasados compañeros de aventuras, un paladín de Tyr -_…y me atreví a criticar al pobre Osvelt_- lamentó.

Al momento de la audiencia sin embargo, había invocado la sangre fría que esperaba haber heredado de su madre y se lo había tragado todo, con dificultad, pero todo. Tragó gordo, forzó sus labios a formar una débil sonrisa y en voz baja, con toda la humildad de la que era capaz, preguntó cuales eran sus opciones. El viejo decrepito le había ofrecido una sonrisa bribona de la cual no debió haber sido capaz un paladín y le puso las cartas sobre la mesa. O recogía sus maletas y se marchaba diciendo adiós para siempre a sus planes o dedicaba al menos una temporada de su vida a luchar, sufrir, sudar y sangrar junto a la gente de la cual planeaba beneficiarse económicamente. Si su desempeño como caza recompensas y ciudadana de la puerta de Vaasa satisfacía al rey al final de la temporada la corona reconsideraría su propuesta.

Así que aquí está Morgan McManus, pagando su libra de carne…y no solo en sentido figurado.

Se detuvo al alcanzar un punto alto en la vereda que llevaba a la cuidad de tiendas de campaña. Respiró profundamente absorbiendo la totalidad del panorama que le ofrecía la comunidad de la puerta de Vaasa y las estructuras militares adyacentes.

-Sí,- se admitió a sí misma, -definitivamente hubiera reconsiderado mis opciones más cuidadosamente de habérseme ocurrido tales posibilidades.-

El perro se detuvo, mirándola sobre su lomo al percibir que se había detenido. Ella torció sus labios en una mueca y comenzó a caminar pensativa. Todavía no había decidido exactamente que información reportaría sobre el elfo oscuro del ridículo sombrero.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Por favor apiádense de mí. Este es mi primer fanfic y necesito sus opiniones al respecto. Gracias por leer lo que he escrito :D


	2. La Tundra

**Capítulo 2. La Tundra**

Bajo la tundra, esa planicie mayormente congelada que en el verano se cubre de musgos, líquenes y poco más, yace oculto el terrible secreto de una diosa. Es imposible para la psiquis mortal aceptar la noción de que los dioses cometen errores, pero a esta diosa en particular le costó parte de su esencia y varios milenios lograr que el suyo fuese olvidado por completo. Perdió la mayoría de sus seguidores en el proceso, pero su culto se recuperó, quedando convencida de que aquella calamidad no se repetiría jamás. Estaba segura de haber ocultado su secreto de manera adecuada y perpetua. Tanto así que, en el desdén típico de los dioses y otros seres inmortales al ser eternamente jóvenes y hermosos, eventualmente olvidó su propio secreto. Y ese sería verdaderamente el mayor error de su existencia, ya que olvido era precisamente lo que su gran secreto esperaba para ser libre una vez más.

-_Olvido_- Darzenthulakamezantiksotaru saboreó la palabra mientras su lengua bífida acariciaba los recovecos de su boca. Durante los últimos veinte mil años la montaña bajo la cual fue sepultado en vida había sido arropada por glaciales que la erosionaron y redujeron, eventualmente retirándose, dejando a su paso tan solo la torturada tundra que hoy cubría su prisión.

-_Olvido_- Al fin tenía lo que tanto había esperado, el olvido de su carcelera..., el olvido de su madre.

Bajo la tundra, resonaron carcajadas y sollozos, mientras lágrimas de amargura y alegría caían al suelo frío.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Artemis Entreri frotó sus ojos mientras se levantaba lánguidamente de su nueva y cómoda cama, una de las grandes pero pocas ventajas de su posición actual. ¡No más dormir en el suelo! Durante sus primeras semanas en la muralla había pernoctado como cualquier hijo de vecino, en una tienda de acampar. A pesar de sus más de cuarenta años, su cuerpo aún permanecía fuerte y en buena forma. Nadie diría que tenía mucho más de treinta años, sin embargo durante aquellas semanas su espalda lo hizo sentir como de ochenta. Agraciadamente esos días de miseria ya no volverían, o al menos eso esperaba. Muy bien sabía que Jarlaxle poseía una habilidad incomparable para meterlos en líos, la última moda parecían ser líos envolviendo dragones, y tomando en consideración la naturaleza de las dos gemas mágicas que recientemente adquirió, a Artemis no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si de repente surgiese algún incidente similar al ocurrido hacía unos años en Calimport. Mil veces se había jurado que de ser así, esta vez no movería ni un dedo en defensa de Jarlaxle, pero sabía muy bien que tan solo intentaba engañarse a sí mismo. En verdad terminaría arriesgando su pellejo y arrastrando al drow fuera del lío que fuese.

Se acicaló un poco y se vistió en silencio. Tomó sus armas y su flauta (últimamente no iba a ninguna parte sin ella) y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se volteó a mirar la habitación. Estaba hecha toda una zona de desastre. La ropa que había llevado la noche anterior estaba regada por todos lados, la mesita de noche que acompañaba la gran cama que Jarlaxle había obtenido para él en tiempo record, estaba volteada en el suelo junto a la mitad de las sábanas y almohadas.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas. Calihye tuvo la brillantísima idea de escabullirse hasta su cuarto la noche anterior. ¿Como se le ocurría? No solo estuvo a punto de cortarle la garganta antes de percatarse de su identidad, sino que simple y sencillamente no se suponía. Aquellas habitaciones eran exclusivamente para oficiales del ejército de Bloodstone y visitas como aquellas iban en contra de las reglas. No que a él le importaran en algo las reglas, pero le irritaba pensar cuan dificultoso sería esconder y deshacerse del cuerpo del cretino soldaducho al que se le ocurriera siquiera _intentar_ recordarle que dichas reglas también le aplicaban a él. Que rayos, lo metería en el agujero portátil de Jarlaxle, después de todo era su culpa que estuviera metido en este lío. Que él resuelva.

Frunció el ceño, cerró la puerta tras de él y se dirigió a la muralla, por increíble que pareciera, unos soldados esperaban que él, Artemis Entreri, el asesino más temido en la mitad oeste de Toril, ex pachá de la cofradía más poderosa de la ciudad de Calimport, los inspeccionara antes del cambio de guardia.

Sí, TODO era culpa de Jarlaxle. De él había sido la idea de ir a Damara, trabajar para Ilnezhara y Tazmikella, venir a la puerta de Vaasa, ir a Palischuk con la Comandante Ellery y finalmente aceptar el ofrecimiento del rey y unirse al ejército de la baronía de Bloodstone.

-Al menos ya no tengo que dormir en el suelo- masculló, aunque en ese momento aquello le ofrecía muy poco consuelo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

En Vaasa, los días de verano son largos, prácticamente interminables. Cada ciclo diario apenas trae unas pocas horas de oscuridad. A Morgan no le resultaba difícil estar de pie temprano, lista para un día más de cacería y en espera de que la gran puerta fuese abierta para dar paso a todos los que se aventurarían a las tierras de Vaasa ese día. Ese ritual matutino, la conglomeración de algunos grupos de caza recompensas frente a la puerta, se había estado repitiendo por más de 10 años y a veces se convertía en todo un espectáculo. Algunos de los grupos mantenían rivalidades entre sí, unas amistíosas, otras reales, y de estos encontrarse en la puerta antes que abriese, era inevitable que surgiesen bromas, insultos y hasta escaramuzas.

Allí también se hacían acuerdos de último momento y los aventureros solitarios que habían llegado tarde en la temporada podían buscar grupos a cuales integrarse. No era recomendable explorar solo. Los integrantes de los grupos más experimentados a veces permitían la incorporación de novatos que buscaban conocimiento básico del área a cambio de que renunciaran a su tajada de cualquier recompensa que se obtuviese ese día.

Morgan hizo un acuerdo similar en sus primeros días en la puerta, pero pronto comenzó a explorar acompañada solamente del perro y de Goliat. Para ella esos dos valían más que cinco caza recompensas promedio. Muy pocos seres eran verdaderamente valiosos en la vida de Morgan, siendo Goliat uno de ellos. Era un caballo grande, color cenizo, de buen porte y temperamento, el cual adquirió hacían tres años. Desde entonces la había sacado de apuros en múltiples ocasiones. Su compra fue dinero muy bien invertido. El perro, a pesar de no ser muy obediente, era inteligente, permanecía a su lado, rara vez ladraba y nunca atacaba a menos de que ella lo hiciese antes.

Hoy el ambiente frente a la puerta era uno mucho más tranquilo de lo normal. La gran mayoría de los caza recompensas habían partido hacia el norte durante los últimos días. Un artefacto del Rey Brujo, Zhengyi fue activado en las inmediaciones de un poblado de medios orcos llamado Palischuk. La activación del mismo resultó en el surgimiento de un castillo gigantesco lleno de gárgolas, esqueletos y momias. El mismo supuestamente era una replica exacta del castillo Perilous desde donde Zhengyi reinó Vaasa y dirigió sus ejércitos de knolls, orcos, goblins y gigantes a que invadieran Damara. El castillo Perilous original se derrumbó por completo después de que el ahora rey Gareth Dragonsbane y su compañía de aventureros derrotaron al lich.

Era obvio que la población general asumiera que el surgimiento de este nuevo castillo significara el regreso de los horrores del Rey Brujo. Antes de que los rumores se esparcieran a los cuatro vientos y se generara pánico entre los civiles, la Comandante Ellery del Ejército de Bloodstone, prima del rey Gareth y oficial a cargo de la muralla, decidió investigar. Solo quiso ser acompañada de un grupo pequeño de soldados y caza recompensas reconocidos, incluyendo a Athrogate, un enano formidable que por años y años había mantenido el record de mayor cantidad de recompensas en la puerta.

Los demás integrantes del grupo fueron Calihye, una medio elfo que sobrepasó el record de Athrogate durante una de sus ausencias extendidas, Parissus, una humana de Impiltur que acompañaba a Calihye a todos partes, Canthan un mago poderoso pero medio nebuloso del que nadie parecía saber nada o de quien nadie quería hablar, Practus, un enano clérigo del dios Moradin, Davis Eng, oficial del ejército a cargo del pago de recompensas y Mariabronne el Errante, un gran héroe que en su juventud sirvió como explorador, espía y centinela de avanzada para el grupo de aventureros de Gareth Dragonsbane y para el ejército de Bloodstone. Todo hombre, mujer y niño (pero especialmente las mujeres) en Vaasa, Damara y área circundantes conocían de Mariabronne.

Lo que Morgan no se podía explicar dada la amplia reputación de todos los envueltos en la exploración inicial era que llevó a la Comandante Ellery a permitir que dos recién llegados a la puerta, un elfo oscuro y un humano del Calimshan, se unieran al grupo. No podían ser otros más que el par que llamó su atención en la taberna el día anterior. Según Kira, la mediana parlanchina que le contó todo, sus nombres son Jarlaxle D'aerthe y Artemis Entreri. La comandante aparentemente pagó caro por su selección equivoca de compañeros ya que ella fue una de los que no regresaron con vida de su pequeña excursión.

El castillo aún permanecía en pie a pesar de que su supuesto creador, un dracolich, fue destruido y no bien se había recibido en la muralla la noticia de lo ocurrido cuando grupos de caza recompensas empezaron a migrar hacia el norte en búsqueda de las criaturas que indudablemente se movilizaron desde las montañas hacía Palischuk, atraídos por la maléfica magia del castillo. El castillo en sí aún estaba siendo explorado decían los rumores. Morgan también había considerado la idea de viajar hacia al norte pero ahora tenía razones para quedarse. La noche anterior utilizó sus habilidades en el arte para comunicarse con su socia en Heliogábalos e informarle sobre la presencia del elfo oscuro en el cual ella estaba interesada. Ilnezhara era una mujer sumamente hermosa y acaudalada con varios negocios muy prósperos, pero a pesar de su éxito (o quizás a causa de él) indudablemente padecía de una debilidad inherente hacia todo aquello que fuese hermoso y exótico. No era sorpresa alguna para Morgan que mostrara interés en algo tan raro como un elfo oscuro y, después de todo, una humana desviviéndose por uno u otro elfo lamentablemente no era nada raro en estas partes del mundo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Morgan de tan solo pensar en tal cosa, pero en verdad a ella no le podía importar menos con quien escogiese revolcarse Ilnezhara, siempre y cuando su caudal continuara respaldándola a ella y a su empresa.

De su conversación la noche anterior se desprendió la situación actual en Palischuk y lo difícil que era encontrar presas en las inmediaciones de la muralla. Ilnezhara sorprendió a Morgan sugiriéndole una medida alterna a pasársela corriendo de arriba hacía abajo en búsqueda de monstruos. La sorprendió también al demostrar que su manejo del arte era mayor del que ella había pensado, ya que hizo aparecer un colgante frente a Morgan. Con este se le facilitaría encontrar las criaturas que buscaba y así aumentaría las posibilidades de que sus actos impresionaran en algo a la corona.

Ahora Morgan también sabía que tendría que ser más cuidadosa. Ilnezhara ya la había ayudado bastante, demasiado en su opinión, y no le sorprendería que de tener éxito en su cometida, tratara de renegociar los términos de su acuerdo a su favor. No debía permitir que tal cosa sucediera.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Entreri estaba en el parapeto de la muralla, el cambio de guardia ya había ocurrido y en verdad sus responsabilidades hasta que finalizara su turno no eran muchas. Además de las inspecciones regulares y de cualquier bobada que trajeran a su atención los soldados a su cargo, sus nuevas funciones solo incluían mantenerse al tanto e investigar cualquier hallazgo sospechoso hecho por los caza recompensas, especialmente cualquier cosa que pudiera estar vinculada al regreso de Zhengyi. Al momento la mayoría de los cazadores se habían marchado a Palischuk así que no había mucho que hacer.

La muralla medía media milla de largo, contando con sesenta pies de altura, treinta de espesor y con dos fortificaciones que anclaban sus dos extremos a las montañas circundantes. La gran puerta se encuentra cerca del extremo suroeste de la muralla y Artemis, desde su posición actual, tenía plena visibilidad del lado vaasano de la misma. Allí contempló por un momento la rara hermosura que ocultaba esa tierra torturada con la cual sentía tanta afinidad. Cuando se abrió la puerta vio que solo salieron dos grupos de caza recompensas además de la humana en la cual la Ciudadela había mostrado interés. Artemis se sorprendió al ver la dirección que tomó la humana. Nadie más estaba explorando el suroeste al momento.

El grupo formado por cinco mercenarios humanos, todos ellos veteranos, se dirigía indudablemente al noreste, hacia Palischuk. Calihye les servía de guía y era posible que permaneciera allá hasta el final del verano. La idea traía cierto alivio a Artemis. Indudablemente había disfrutado de su compañía pero no sabía hasta donde su reacción había sido propulsada solo por los efectos de la flauta de Idalia. Este distanciamiento le daría algo de tiempo para poner su mente en orden.

El grupo restante estaba comprendido por una mediana, un elfo, cuatro humanos y lo que por su tamaño parecía ser un medio ogro. Todos se veían demasiado jóvenes y su inexperiencia era evidente. Según los demás se alejaban ellos permanecieron frente a la muralla, aparentemente aún discutiendo sus opciones, no fue hasta después de un largo rato que se comenzaron a moverse hacia el suroeste.

-¿No parece que tengan muy buena idea de lo que hacen, verdad?-

Artemis, inclinado como estaba mirando hacia abajo, por poco cae de la muralla del salto que dio ante la inesperada presencia de Jarlaxle. ¡Como odiaba cuando le hacía eso! Pero ya sabía que de nada valía demostrar sus sentimientos, el drow era totalmente inmune a sus tácticas, así que tan solo respiró hondo, acomodó en su sitio el cinto con sus armas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es. Apenas llevan aquí unos días y en verdad no me sorprendería que no regresaran.- Miró a su alrededor disimuladamente para asegurarse que ninguno de los soldados patrullando la muralla estuviese cerca. Complacido con lo que veía, añadió. -Puede que tampoco tengamos que perder más el tiempo observando a la mujer esa.-

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Qué ha hecho?- Jarlaxle se veía realmente interesado.

-Salió sola nuevamente.-

-Por lo que he escuchado lleva tiempo operando de la misma manera y hasta el momento le ha ido muy bien. De seguir así puede que dentro de poco su nombre alcance un puesto de notoriedad en las listas.- De un brinco se encaramó muy cómodamente sobre la muralla.

-Cómo si le hiciese falta. Ya tiene la atención de nuestros "socios", ¿qué más podría desear?-

-¿A donde se dirigió?- Insistió Jarlaxle ignorando el sarcasmo de Artemis, a lo cual este contestó levantando una ceja y manteniendo una larga pausa.

-Partió hacia el suroeste.- dijo finalmente. Hoy no estaba para esos juegos.

-¿Y…?-

-Muy pocos han ido en esa dirección durante las últimas dos semanas, nadie durante los últimos seis días. No hay idea de lo que encontrará. Puede que tampoco regrese.-

-Lo cual sería una pena después de que me tomé la molestia de obtener algo de información sobre ella.- Jarlaxle se veía un poco alicaído pero conociéndolo muy bien, Artemis sabía que todo era un gran teatro.

-Se llama Morgan…, Morgan McManus. Es sembiana y justo antes de llegar aquí tuvo una audiencia con el rey. Antes de eso pasó unos días en Heliogábalos donde se reunió con uno de sus ministros. No es sorprendente que estén interesados en ella.- Miró a Artemis buscando algún tipo de reacción pero su cara estaba totalmente en blanco. Aquello no le podía interesar menos, a pesar de tratarse de la primera encomienda directa de la Ciudadela.

–Lo que encuentro muy interesante es que sin lugar a dudas está afiliada a algún mercader poderoso de Heliogábalos, pero nadie sabe quien es.

Entreri vio que uno de _sus_ soldados se movía hacía ellos y decidió terminar la conversación. -Si regresa, hablaremos de esto nuevamente.- Se marchó en dirección al soldado dejando a Jarlaxle solo con su maquinaciones.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Morgan no tuvo ningún problema en seguir las direcciones señaladas por el colgante. Tan solo era una pequeña masa de cobre en forma de gota enganchado a una cinta roja. El mismo tiraba discretamente de su cuello en la dirección en la que querría que ella se moviera.

Ganó mucho terreno en poco tiempo, la tundra ya se había secado un poco después del deshielo y el paso no resultaba tan dificultoso ni peligroso para Goliat. Después de circunvalar las colinas que en esa área bordeaban las montañas, durante la mayoría de la mañana, se adentró a ellas con muchísima precaución. La superficie era sumamente rocosa, el tipo de terreno donde un caballo podía resbalar y romperse una pata fácilmente. La visibilidad a su alrededor era mínima debido a la irregularidad del terreno y a las inmensas protuberancias rocosas que abundaban por todos lados creando la impresión de viajar por un laberinto. La ruta que escogió no la llevaría a su destino directamente, después de todo no estaba totalmente segura de lo que encontraría y no es como que confiaba _tantísimo_ en Ilnezhara.

Tenía hambre, pero no se detuvo, quería resolver esto lo antes posible. Los tirones del colgante se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes según la topografía se volvía más y más accidentada. Cuando ya estuvo segura de la cercanía de su destino desmontó, ordenó al perro que se quedara allí y prosiguió a pie. El perro eventualmente la seguiría pero al menos tendría suficiente tiempo para antes determinar la peligrosidad del área. El colgante la llevó hasta lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva o abrigo rocoso y aunque éste parecía poca cosa, Morgan sabía que debía ser cuidadosa ya que su fondo podría conectar a túneles y aquí, eso podía equivaler a tribus completas de goblins, docenas de ellos, como poco.

Escogió una ruta indirecta a la entrada en todo momento escondiéndose lo mejor posible entre las sombras provista por las grandes rocas y alerta a cualquier señal que revelara si el área estaba habitada por alguna criatura. Los goblinoides en general tendían a ser bastante sucios y era facilísimo identificar sus habitáculos por sus desperdicios y por el olor tan desagradable que tendía a rodear las áreas.

No encontró ninguna señal que la ayudara a determinar la naturaleza de su enemigo.

Entró al abrigo manteniéndose pegada a la pared, oculta en las sombras y alerta al más mínimo ruido. La gota de cobre que pendía de su cuello ya no la dirigía, más bien zumbaba como si estuviese tratando de moverse en todas direcciones a la vez. Esperó un minuto mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad. Estaba totalmente sola. Consideró activar algunas de sus protecciones mágicas pero hasta el momento no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que serían necesarias. Esperaba que aquello no resultara ser un fiasco.

Se movió a lo largo de la pared, eventualmente invocando una pequeña esfera de luz para inspeccionarla mejor. No había túneles, ni pasadizos secretos, ni nada.

-_Vaya pérdida de tiempo_- pensó exasperada mientras extinguía la luz y dejaba caer los hombros. Decidió regresar a donde dejó a Goliat. Se volteó hacia la salida justo cuando la luz que entraba por ella era bloqueada por una alta figura humanoide. Su sobresalto fue tal que del brinco se mordió la lengua, tomándole mucho más tiempo del normal recuperar sus sentidos y desenvainar las dos dagas gemelas que normalmente portaba en su cinto.

En la tenue iluminación solo veía su contorno, pero la figura tomó un paso hacia ella y Morgan asumió una posición defensiva pensando que sus oídos la engañaban ya que dadas las circunstancias no era probable que el extraño estuviese riendo.

-No hay necesidad de eso Morgan. Tan solo soy yo- dijo el extraño en una voz suave, femenina y condescendiente. Una leve luz pareció emanar de la figura revelando que solo se trataba de Ilnezhara. Lucía tan impresionante como la recordaba. Sus vestimentas, rostro y cabello cobrizo perfectos e inmaculados y totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel lugar tan rústico.

Morgan exhaló mientras envainaba sus dagas y, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho, buscó soporte en la pared con su izquierda. Sintió el calor de la sangre que fluía hacia su cabeza propulsada por un episodio súbito de furia. -¡¿Como se le ocurre!- Gritó mientras miraba a Ilnezhara con ganas de matarla. En ese momento no le podía importar menos cuan poderosa fuese verdaderamente aquella mujer que la sobrepasaba en estatura por más de un pie. Quiso añadir miles cosas, entre ellas -¡Desgraciada! ¡Si he matado a otros por menos!- Pero lo único que logró pasar por su garganta fue un grito ahogado de frustración -¡ARGHH!-

A todo esto Ilnezhara solo la miraba y sonreía. Morgan notó que de su mano derecha colgaba un saco cuyo fondo parecía húmedo. Picada por la curiosidad tan rápidamente como por la furia se compuso, aclaró la garganta y preguntó -¿...ha que se debe esto?-

-Decidí hacer la entrega personalmente.- Extendió el saco hacia Morgan. -Esto deberá ayudarte en algo y…., después de todo hay otras _cosas_ que necesito hablar contigo- Morgan tomó el saco y manteniéndolo a una distancia prudente de su cara lo abrió y miró dentro.

¡Eran orejas! Orejas de goblin, docenas de ellas…, y frescas. La humedad que goteaba del fondo del saco era sangre. Morgan arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua en un gesto de asco. Cerró el saco y comenzó a preguntarle a Ilnezhara de donde había sacado aquello pero al ver la expresión de gato satisfecho en su cara cambió de parecer. Prefería no saber.

-¿De qué quería hablar?- preguntó en vez.

Ilnezhara desvió su mirada como si estuviese insegura de lo que estaba a punto de decir. -¿Quería saber si sabes algo nuevo respecto al hermoso elfo oscuro?-

Morgan trató de que su rostro no reflejara la incredulidad que sentía. _¡¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer! ¿Para esa tontería había venido hasta acá?_ Cerró la boca, se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y contestó -Pues no. No desde lo que reporté anoche.- Ilnezhara se vio tristona de momento, hasta parecía que iba a hacer pucheros y Morgan añadió rápidamente -Pero ahora que se más de ellos no me va ha ser difícil conseguir más información.-

Ilnezhara se acercó un poco más a ella -¿Sabes? He estaba pensando que tal vez sea mejor que te le presentes, hables con él y, ya sabes…, busques ser su amiga.- La barbilla de Morgan debió tocar el suelo. Ilnezhara continuó como si nada -Así podrías preguntarle fácilmente si piensa regresar a Heliogábalos algún día o si actualmente está interesado o…frecuentando a alguien …¿Entiendes?-

¡A no, pero eso ya era el colmo! Pedirle a ella que hiciera ese tipo de acercamiento a un elfo (oscuro para completar) era como pretender que un enano le besara el trasero a un orco, pero Morgan sabía que no le convenía decirle ¡NO! directamente así que solo sonrió débilmente.

-Pues fíjese no se me había ocurrido…, eeh…, y a la verdad es que no sé…, tal vez no sea tan buena idea…, emm…, no quisiera que el fuera a mal interpretar mis atenciones o algo por el estilo.-

Ilnezhara rió como una tonta y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Morgan -¡Que linda eres! No, no te apures para nada, si eso a mi no me preocupa. Ya sé muy bien que él no es tu tipo.- Miró a Morgan a la cara de momento, de cerca y con mucha seriedad -No te estaría pidiendo algo así de lo contrario.-

Morgan tragó con dificultad, de momento su boca se sentía muy seca. -Eeh…, pues…, supongo que tal vez…, podría intentarlo.- La pobrecita no encontraba a donde mirar y no tenía ni idea de que más decir o hacer. No comprendía para nada a aquella mujer que estaba frente a ella aplaudiendo levemente y dando saltitos de alegría.

-Muy bien, muy bien, hasta mañana entonces.- Se alejó unos pasos de Morgan y como si lo hubiese recordado a último momento añadió -Ocultaré sacos como ese en un lugar diferente cada día y en las noches espero te comuniques conmigo. Hasta luego- Con eso levantó una de sus manos y con un simple gesto desapareció dejando a Morgan sola pero con serias dudas al respecto a la cordura de ambas.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tazmikella recibió a su hermana Ilnezhara con un regalo. Una estatuilla de oro en la imagen de un hombre calvo sosteniendo una espada, punta hacia bajo, frente al pecho. Después de esa actuación muy bien que se la merecía. Ilnezhara tomó la estatua fingiendo sorpresa, soplando besos y agradeciendo a un público ficticio. Tazmikella sonrió ante el espectáculo.

Era bueno verla de tan buen humor después de tanto tiempo. Últimamente no habían hecho más que preocuparse, pero no por las razones que pensaba la tonta McManus. Jarlaxle ya estaba muy bien familiarizado con la cama de Ilnezhara pero la verdad era que ni ella y ni su hermana confiaban en el elfo oscuro a pesar de que se suponía trabajaba para ellas. Sabían que en verdad aquel trabajaba solo para su propio beneficio. Las hermanas necesitaban confirmar sus sospechas de que durante su excursión al castillo creado por la magia de Zhengyi, Jarlaxle había adquirido un artefacto mágico muy poderoso que de seguro pretendía usar en su contra.

Normalmente hubieran usado su magia para espiarlo, pero Jarlaxle poseía una habilidad excepcional para percibir tales cosas y lo querían totalmente desprevenido, así que recurrieron a métodos más mundanos en la forma de Morgan McManus. También mediante ella tal vez podrían confirmar sus sospechas de que Jarlaxle y Entreri se habían ganado no solo la atención de Knellict, el hechicero más poderoso de la Ciudadela de Asesinos, sino la de algunos miembros de Spysong la organización de espías del rey Gareth. Esta era dirigida por el medio elfo Celedon Kierney, quien concentraba la mayor parte de sus recursos en descubrir la ubicación secreta de la Ciudadela de Asesinos.

La tonta McManus no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Fuera de la pequeña caverna el perro esperaba a Morgan con cara de aburrido y sentado como si nada. Morgan lo miró con incredulidad por un momento antes de proseguir su camino hacía donde Goliat los esperaba apaciblemente. Una vez allí decidió dejarlo pastar, comer algo y descansar un poco antes de emprender el camino de regreso, no quería levantar sospechas regresando demasiado pronto. Acostada en la sombra de una roca miró el saco con las preciadas orejas y le surgió una pregunta. -_¿Qué hace el ejército con todas las orejas que son entregadas a cambio de recompensas?_- Si no son destruidas o marcadas inmediatamente podrían ser "liberadas" y cambiadas por recompensa nuevamente…-_Nah_- era muy fácil y obvio, de seguro a alguien ya se le había ocurrido antes y el ejército había tomado medidas para prevenirlo. No conocía ningún hechizo que requiriera orejas de goblinoide o gigante, pero aún así tal vez podrían ser revendidas como componente material o dársele _algún_ uso. No puedo evitar que le vinieran a la mente imágenes de calderos hirvientes y asquerosos guisos. Volvió a arrugar la nariz y decidida a indagar al respecto cuando cobrara sus recompensas esa tarde, se levantó y llamó a Goliat usando un pequeño silbato que siempre llevaba con ella. Le mortificaba muchísimo nunca haber podido aprender a silbar. Goliat no se había alejado mucho y pronto se dirigían de vuelta a la muralla.

No esperaba problema alguno de regreso pero aún así fue precavida. Exceso de confianza había sido el último error de muchos. Justo cuando comenzó a temer que se había perdido avistó la tundra adelante entre unos peñascos. Estimaba que emergería de las colinas un par de millas más al suroeste de su punto de entrada. Ansiaba estar de vuelta, pero se detuvo al percibir un ligero titubeo en el paso de Goliat. El perro la miraba alerta, moviendo levemente la cola. Escuchó un grito en la lejanía, casi un rugido, seguido del sonido inconfundible de acero contra acero. No alcanzaba ver de donde provenía pero desmontó y escaló rápidamente uno de los montículos que la rodeaban.

Sobre éste pudo apreciar la escena que se desenvolvía a corta distancia, hacia el norte. Uno de los grupos que partió junto a ella, el de Kira, la mediana parlanchina, se enfrentaba a varias criaturas en la falda de las colinas. La distancia no le permitía distinguir a que raza pertenecían las criaturas pero por su forma y tamaño relativo podrían haber sido knolls o hobgoblins. El medio ogro y los demás guerreros del grupo se enfrentaban a tres de ellos mientras el elfo y la mediana mantenían un perímetro alrededor de la hechicera humana intentando evitar con sus flechas que una de las criaturas los alcanzaran. Morgan vio el resplandor de luz típicamente emitido por misiles mágicos golpear a la criatura pero esta siguió inmutable hacia delante. Dicho ataque debió ser mucho más efectivo contra knolls o hobgoblins. Le sorprendió ver a uno de los guerreros caer de rodillas al suelo.

Las obscenidades que salieron de su boca a la vez que bajaba de la roca dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo, hubiesen hecho sonrojar al más vulgar marinero sembiano. Necesitaban su ayuda y lamentablemente no podía ignorarlos. Montó a Goliat y buscó la forma más rápida de llegar a ellos mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la batalla. Morgan se concentró un instante en los rincones de su mente adquiriendo la información requerida para los hechizos que usaría, pero en vez de libérala la mantuvo allí latente. Con una de sus manos buscó los componentes necesarios en un pequeño bolso que cargaba en su cintura. Alcanzó el terreno llano de la tundra y ni siquiera tuvo que dirigir a Goliat antes de que él empezara a galopar por cuenta propia.

Justo cuando recobró contacto visual con la batalla y estuvo a la distancia apropiada soltó las riendas y liberó su primer hechizo causando que aparecieran cuatro copias adicionales de ella y de Goliat embistiendo al enemigo. Era una de sus tácticas favoritas, muy eficaz creando confusión. Le era posible soltar las riendas gracias a la pericia de Goliat y a una adolescencia derrochada entreteniendo muchedumbres con sus trucos y malabares.

Vio con horror que dos de las criaturas flaqueaban al medio ogro quien a duras penas se mantenía erguido sobre los cuerpos inertes de sus tres compañeros. El elfo dejó caer su arco y blandió su espada contra una de las criaturas dándole la oportunidad de huir a la hechicera y a la mediana. Ambas corrían hacia Morgan, pero el sacrificio del elfo fue en vano ya que de las colinas surgieron más criaturas alcanzando una de ellas casi inmediatamente a la hechicera, agarrándola por los cabellos, tirándola al suelo.

Morgan dejó fluir su segundo hechizo y un misil en forma de flecha pero formado por acido, viajó de una de sus manos hasta la pierna de la criatura que casi alcanzaba a Kira. No lo hirió de seriedad pero al menos disminuyó un poco su paso. A esta distancia Morgan pudo verlo con más claridad reconociendo que no se trataba de hobgoblins ni de knolls sino de un tipo de hombre lagarto que nunca antes había visto. Su piel era negra y escamosa, en vez de boca tenía un corto hocico del cual sobresalían uno que otro diente afilado y garras enormes en vez de manos. Pero lo peor era que no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo por las cinco figuras que se dirigían hacía él, en vez miró directamente a Morgan, como si distinguiese la imagen real de las ilusorias.

Se cerró la distancia que la dividía de Kira, al pasar junto a ella se inclinó extendiendo su brazo. Kira se aferró al mismo y la inercia la movió como un péndulo terminado sentada detrás de Morgan abrazando inmediatamente su cintura. Los hombres lagarto intentaban cercarlos. Goliat se detuvo ante la barrera que formaron en su camino irguiéndose en sus patas traseras mientras intentaba golpearlos con las delanteras, dando algo de tiempo y espacio a Morgan para desenvainar su espada. Sobre las criaturas Morgan pudo ver que la batalla había terminado. Todos los compañeros de Kira yacían en el suelo y decidió que el momento de salir de allí sería en cuanto Goliat tuviese sus cuatro patas en el suelo.

Venteó su espada al enemigo más cercano con la intensión de distraerlo mientras se retiraban, pero él anticipó su movida y esperaba su descenso. Esquivó la espada y rápido como una víbora golpeó a Morgan con el cabo de su gran hacha de batalla justo en el medio de la frente, haciéndola moverse desorientada hacia atrás y soltar la espada. De no haber sido por Kira, hubiese caído al suelo, pero ésta la sostuvo y Morgan terminó en vez con el rostro presionado contra el cuello de Goliat, sus manos agarrando instintivamente su crin. El perro se había quedado un poco atrás al no poder competir con el galopar de Goliat pero justo ahora los alcanzó, a tiempo para sorprender a una de las criaturas en el momento que se disponía a dejar caer el filo de su arma sobre Morgan. El perro brincó, atrapando aquel brazo que se atrevía a ser levantado en contra de la mujer y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Esa distracción les dio oportunidad de partir de allí, a toda velocidad sin ser atacados nuevamente. Antes de que el hombre lagarto pudiese componerse y atacarlo, el perro liberó su antebrazo, se escabulló entre las piernas del enemigo y corrió tras Goliat.

Morgan recuperó algo más de sus sentidos varios minutos más tarde. Sintió los pequeños brazos de Kira sujetando débilmente de su cintura y recordó lo sucedido. Miró hacía atrás y no vio perseguidores pero aún así decidió seguir adelante. Un poco más tarde detuvo el paso de Goliat al sentir que Kira soltaba su cintura. No la pudo sostener antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo. El fango esponjoso amortiguó su caída un poco pero no se movió de donde cayó. Dando una mirada rápida para asegurarse que no había enemigos cerca, desmontó e inspeccionó a Kira. No notó herida alguna de primera intención pero al voltear su cuerpo, su espalda estaba completamente cubierta en sangre. La herida era una cortadura diagonal del largo de su pequeño torso. La limpió y la vendó tan rápido como pudo antes de levantarla en sus brazos y depositarla frente a ella, boca abajo sobre sus muslos, de vuelta en el caballo.

La latía la cabeza y se sentía desorientada. Su visión estaba algo borrosa y su nariz sangraba. Aquello parecía que se iba a poner peor. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente de regreso a la muralla. Hubiese preferido ir a galope pero sabía que no podría soportarlo. Miró al perro, quien le mantenía el paso, y con una sonrisa débil y llena de dolor le preguntó -¿Bonita cosa venir a terminar en esta pocilga, ah?- Como era de esperarse, el perro no le respondió.

Unas horas más tarde aún estaban lejos de la muralla debido a lo lento de su paso. Morgan aún sentía la estable respiración de Kira pero ella estaba perdiendo su guerra contra la inconsciencia. No podía terminar así, no se suponía, tenía muchos planes, responsabilidades…, personas que contaban con ella. Se atragantó con un sollozo que amenazaba en convertirse en llanto pero en vez apretó su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le rechinaron los dientes. ¡No le fallaría! No como le habían fallado a ella.

Justo antes del atardecer alcanzaron la muralla, Morgan apenas consciente de donde se encontraba. El cielo oscurecía y pronto cerrarían la puerta por el resto de la noche. El perro le ladraba y lanzaba mordiscos a las patas traseras de Goliat para que apurase el paso. Los guardias de turno contemplaron la escena con bocas abiertas, haciéndose a un lado ante el caballo semi-desbocado que, una vez pasó la puerta, se detuvo a la vez que de su lomo caían dos cuerpos al lodo del camino.


	3. Murallas

**Capítulo 3. Murallas**

Artemis Entreri separó la flauta de sus labios, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que inhalaba profundamente. Nunca hubiese sospechado cuan hermoso lo hacía lucir la expresión de paz extasiada plasmada en su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos y por los próximos minutos contempló como los últimos vestigios de luz de ese día se desvanecían por completo en el horizonte. Una ráfaga repentina de viento helado lo hizo ceñir su capa y le recordó donde se encontraba.

En su propia habitación no estaba a salvo de las interrupciones y entrometimientos de Jarlaxle. Buscando privacidad había encontrado una torrecilla en desuso donde al menos podía practicar las simples tonadas que había aprendido sin miedo a ser escuchado, interrumpido y/o criticado. Más parecía un crío escondiéndose en un ropero que un hombre hecho y derecho, pero poco le importaba.

Disfrutar de los efectos de la magia que poseía el instrumento en sus manos era un privilegio que valía eso y más. Poco a poco estaba descubriendo sus poderes y hasta cierto punto había llegado a depender de estos para reponer su mente del caos en el que se estaba hundiendo con demasiada frecuencia. Labrada de una humilde pieza de madera desechada por el mar, lo transportaba a lo que _casi_ parecía ser una dimensión alterna. Un lugar donde su alma no se sentía tan cargada, donde podía pensar con claridad y someterse a la introspección, algo que rara vez había practicado en su vida.

No pudo evitar compararse nuevamente con la tierra que se extendía frente a él y la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de dolor y resignación.

-Te piensan muerta, un páramo desabitado y frío, aislado del resto del mundo por una enorme muralla creación de la necesidad- se abrazó a sí mismo más fuertemente.

-Si tan solo entendieran que aún hay vida allí, oculta en las grietas y rincones más oscuros, latente y ávida de ser reconocida, de ver la luz del día por primera vez.-

Su mirada vagó hacia el noreste, hacia donde había partido Calihye. Si alguien había reconocido su muralla era ella, pero ¿acaso se había molestado en mirar más allá de la misma? Calihye sufría de su mismo mal, casi era una perfecta versión femenina de él. Sin temor alguno podía batallar un gigante, pero las relaciones personales, la más insignificante de las intimidades, la aterrorizaban. Por eso se ocultaba detrás de la cicatriz en su rostro casi tan efectivamente como él detrás de su aspereza.

Comprendía ahora que para ambos sus encuentros solo habían constituido un experimento. Ambos ambicionaban vivir sentimientos y experiencias que en la opinión de algunos se estaban perdiendo, y en la de otros, eran incapaces de ellos. Solo mediante el descontrol podrían experimentarlos y saber si valían o no la pena. Artemis tenía toda la intención del mundo de juzgar lo experimentado, tomar lo que quisiese y desechar lo demás. La muralla alrededor de su corazón no se estaba derrumbando, tan solo se estaba abriendo poco a poco una pequeña compuerta, la cual podría ser cerrada nuevamente según fuese necesario.

Eso se decía a sí mismo Artemis Entreri, prueba contundente de que los efectos de la flauta no salvaguardaban a su usuario del autoengaño.

Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que el paisaje frente a sí fue ocultado por la noche y sus divagaciones lo llevaron a considerar a su actual compañero de viaje.

-Jarlaxle…-

Aún no estaba seguro de cuales eran sus sentimientos hacía el drow. Ciertamente reconocía y hasta el momento apreciaba sus esfuerzos por "ayudarlo". Lo hacía a su manera, que nunca era simple y mucho menos directa, pero de no haber sido por él, el artefacto mágico en sus manos nunca hubiese sido suyo.

Lo que el humano no acababa de comprender y lo que más le preocupaba eran las punzadas que sentía en la boca del estómago cada vez que recordaba parte de lo ocurrido durante su reciente excursión a Palischuk. Jarlaxle se había encogido de hombros y había desaparecido abandonándolo a su suerte mientras se enfrentaba, totalmente solo, a un dracolich. Tal lance no debería perturbarlo, a fin de cuentas el hubiese hecho lo propio de haber estado en su posición, ¿no? Aún así el malestar que sentía era innegable.

Jarlaxle decía ser su musa, la persona que lo inspiraría a desear control sobre todo aquello más allá de su propia persona. El ser que le mostraría como escapar de la mediocridad, pero Artemis dudaba de su sinceridad sospechando que solo deseaba manipularlo. Esa había sido su intención al enviar la flauta en su dirección a través de Ilnezhara, pero…, si él seguía usando el instrumento con pleno conocimiento de sus poderes, ¿constituía entonces aquello una manipulación?

Suspiró profundamente, había cosas que simple y sencillamente no tenían respuesta. En este caso solo el tiempo diría que es que. Mientras tanto confiaría en Jarlaxle y le seguiría los pasos. Si él decidía traicionarlo, sería su perdida…, lo que se ofrece francamente puede ser despreciado pero nunca es desperdiciado.

Resopló burlonamente ¡Vaya cursilerías que se le ocurrían últimamente!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Morgan despertó desorientada y con un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de Shou Lung. Le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que yacía en una cama. De primer instante la habitación en la que se encontraba parecía estar a oscuras pero pronto distinguió que en verdad sus ojos estaban vendados. Removió la tela un poco, algo asustada, pero inmediatamente la devolvió a su lugar. A pesar de ser tenue, percibió la iluminación a su rededor como cuchillas clavándose en sus ojos. Sintió fuertes náuseas y se le escapó un quejido que llamó la atención de alguien presente en la habitación. Quien quiera que fuese se acercó a su cama y la examinó tomándole el pulso y tocándole la frente.

-Le recomiendo que por ahora no trate de levantarse o removerse la venda - dijo una voz suave y femenina. –Por su herida supongo que debe estar sufriendo del peor dolor de cabeza de su vida.-

Morgan asintió levemente -¿…dónde estoy?- de no haber sido por el dolor le hubiese preocupado cuan ronca sonaba su voz.

-En la enfermería de la muralla.- Una mano delicada pero fuerte ayudó a Morgan a levantar la cabeza un poco a la vez que sentía algo tibio contra sus labios. –Tome esto. Le ayudará a dormir y se sentirá mejor al despertar.-

Resultó ser un líquido horriblemente amargo pero Morgan obedeció sin protestar. Concluyó que la mujer debía ser la sustituta de Practus, el clérigo que previamente había estado a cargo de sanar a los caza recompensas que así lo necesitasen. Pasaron unos segundos mientras Morgan trataba de determinar que hacía la mujer de acuerdo al sonido de sus movimientos.

-¿…y Kira?-

La voz incorpórea contestó aún a poca distancia de la cama -Recuperándose. Perdió mucha sangre, pero a diferencia suya sus heridas fueron relativamente superficiales y ya se encuentra mucho mejor. Al momento está siendo entrevistada por maese D'aerthe, quien investiga lo sucedido.-

-¿_D'aerthe?…, el elfo oscuro, ¡estupendo!_- Hubiese añadido una que otra palabrota a sus pensamientos pero para entonces dormía nuevamente.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Por más acostumbrado que estaba a sus interrupciones, Artemis quedó de pie de un salto alcanzando la empuñadura de su espada antes de advertir que solo se trataba de Jarlalxe. Como siempre entró a su cuarto como Pedro por su casa, sin siquiera importarle que esta vez se estuviese dando un baño. En vez de la espada, Artemis tomó el cepillo de mango largo con el que se había lavado la espalda y lo arrojó con todas su fuerzas contra el intruso antes de sentarse nuevamente en la tina. El elfo esquivó el misil fácilmente y este fue a dar contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

-¿Que manera es esa de recibir a un portador de buenas noticias?- Mostraba la misma sonrisa despampanante de siempre pero esta vez la usó para disimular las ganas de reír causadas por la apariencia actual de Artemis. Se había estado afeitando cuando él irrumpió, parte de su rostro aún estaba cubierto de espuma, y aproximadamente 1/3 parte del lado derecho de su bigote había desaparecido _misteriosamente_.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- gruñó el humano a la vez que terminaba de afeitarse completamente tras confirmar en un pequeño espejo que el daño al bigote era irreparable.

Jarlaxle recogió el cepillo del suelo, caminó apaciblemente hasta el borde de la tina y lo ofreció de vuelta a Artemis. -¿Demonios? Ninguno gracias, solo quiero hablar algo contigo.-

Artemis arrebató el cepillo de mala manera y se hundió casi por completo en el agua de la tina a la vez que masajeaba sus sienes con una mano. A veces pensaba que estaba muerto y que éste era su infierno. -Habla de una vez entonces.-

Como si lo hubiesen invitado, el elfo se quitó el sombrero y se acomodó en una butaca posicionada a pocos pasos de la tina, cruzando las piernas y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en responder. Artemis se veía tan y tan furioso que decidió irritarlo una pizquita más, solo para ver si lograba que hirviera el agua de la tina.

-…te equivocaste.-

-¿uh?-

-Que te equivocaste.-

-¡Si, te escuché!- Parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse contra el elfo para estrangularlo. Por su parte Jarlaxle solo lo miró, obviamente en espera de las palabras que quería escuchar.

Artemis Entreri aceptaba haber matado, engañado, torturado y traicionado, pero aún así no se consideraba merecedor de una tortura **tan** cruel como a veces resultaba ser la compañía del elfo. Sosteniendo su frente en una mano y gesticulando en el aire con la otra, cedió una vez más.

-Muy bien, ilumíname por favor. ¿En qué se supone que me equivoqué y en qué manera constituye eso una "buena noticia"?-

-Regresó-

-¿Regresó? ¿Quién?... ¡¿De que carajo hablas!- Ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó de la tina de un salto dirigido hacía al elfo, salpicando agua por todas partes en el proceso. En vez de huir o esquivar, Jarlaxle tan solo se hizo lo más pequeño posible en la butaca, levantando las rodillas y los brazos frente a sí, seguro de que en verdad no corría peligro serio. Tenía razón, el humano ni siquiera lo tocó, arrancando en vez una toalla que desde el principio había estado tendida en uno de los brazos de la butaca y sobre parte de la cual el elfo se había sentado, no tan inadvertidamente como quería aparentar.

-¡Habla claro o LÁRGATE!- gruñó Artemis erguido frente Jarlaxle. Se ató la toalla a la cintura muy tranquilamente y se volteó en dirección al guardarropa.

Jarlaxle asomó un ojo entre sus antebrazos, al momento posicionados a manera de escudo frente a su cara. Recobrando la compostura rápidamente, el elfo quedó de pie de un brinco, lanzándose en tremenda diatriba sobre el terrible daño causado a su preciada camisa por las salpicaduras y sobre lo difícil que era conseguir vestimentas de calidad en un lugar como ese. En silencio y aparentando ignorarlo por completo, Artemis escogió una muda de ropa casi al azar y comenzó a vestirse.

-…pero a ti nada te importa por supuesto.- el abatido elfo concluyó con un gran suspiro de resignación, pero sin perder un paso se volvió ha acomodar en la butaca. –Definitivamente deberías hacer algo respecto a ese mal humor tuyo.-

El humano se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse las botas. -Verte caer de cabeza en la caldera de un volcán activo haría maravillas por mejorarlo, pero no creo que estés dispuesto a lanzarte por cuenta propia.-

Jarlaxle cerró el pico ofreciendo una sonrisa algo forzada. Le agradaba que su compañero le respondiera ingeniosamente en vez de con refunfuños y gruñidos, pero no pensaba demostrárselo.

-Ajem, volviendo al tema, nuestra amiga sembiana regresó. Un poco maltrecha, pero regresó, así que tenemos que discutir que haremos al respecto.-

-Sea lo que fuese que confrontó está en la obligación de reportar lo ocurrido. De allí no será difícil determinar si vale la pena o no para los interesados. -¿Cuán mal está?-

-La clérigo a cargo asegura que estará en pie dentro de poco.-

-¿Alguna idea de que criaturas confrontó?- Habiéndose puesto las botas, Artemis se levantó de la cama y se puso el cinturón con sus armas.

-Un tipo extraño de hombre lagarto.- Eso obtuvo la atención de Entreri.

-¿En la tundra? Pensé que solo se encontraban en zonas cálidas y húmedas.-

Jarlaxe se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo, pero también existe la posibilidad de que se trate de alguna de las aberraciones de Zhengyi, en cuyo caso tenemos la obligación de investigar y reportar cualquier hallazgo.-

-Claro- Artemis, nada de entusiasmado ante esa posibilidad, se movió hacia la puerta, la abrió y sin voltearse a mirar a Jarlaxle dijo, -Cierra cuando salgas.- Acto seguido partió sin mas ni más.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Por los próximos minutos Jarlaxle permaneció sentado mirando alrededor de la habitación. La cama, la tina, la ropa, todas eran comodidades que él había proporcionado a Artemis, quien aparentaba disfrutarlas, pero el elfo temía que en realidad le hubiese dado lo mismo vivir de forma mucho más austera. No podía precisar si su intención estaba siendo captada por el humano. ¿De qué vale tener dinero si no es para gastárselo en cuanto a uno se le antoje? ¿De qué vale forjar control si no se puede ejercer sobre todo lo que nos rodea? ¿De qué vale estar vivo si no se está viviendo realmente? Lo que sí sabía era que su actitud hacia él había cambiado un poco tras su incursión al castillo. Se mostraba más frío, mucho más distante de lo normal, y a pesar de que sabía el por qué, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto a esas alturas.

Los ojos del elfo eventualmente regresaron a la puerta cerrada, su rostro petrificado en una expresión de seriedad que nunca mostraba a nadie. Se puso de pie, tenía una humana que "entrevistar", así que se marchó, pero no sin tomarse el tiempo para activar todos y cada uno de los múltiples cerrojos y trampas venenosas que guardaban el santuario de Artemis Entreri.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Junto a un pintoresco y aislado estanque, sobre una gruesa alfombra de hojas secas y agujas de pino, yacían dos amantes, cada uno envuelto en los brazos del otro. La mujer se incorporó un poco admirando como los delicados rayos de sol cernidos por los árboles aleteaban sobre el cuerpo atlético y bronceado de su pareja. Parecían luciérnagas agitadas levemente por el viento. Acarició su pecho cosquilleando aquí y allá, mientras absorbía profundamente los aromas del momento intentando grabarlos para siempre en su memoria. Aire limpio teñido de olor a hojas secas y savia de pino, mezclados con el olor de su sudor y del cuero de sus armaduras. Subió su mano poco a poco paseándose por su cuello, delineando el contorno de su mandíbula y alcanzando una de las delicadas y levemente puntiagudas orejas. La mujer buscó la mirada de su amado deseando admirar la expresión de su rostro en el momento justo en el que ella acariciara la sensitiva punta de la oreja de la forma que a él tanto le gustaba, pero en vez de placer solo encontró allí dolor, reproche y un -¿por qué?- formado claramente por los labios temblorosos del medio elfo.

Morgan despertó súbitamente perturbada por el realismo de su sueño, pero pronto recordó donde se encontraba y removió la venda de sus ojos con un tirón de su mano. Se quedó inmóvil mirando el techo por un largo rato tratando de no pensar en su pasado y de ignorar los olores del bosque que aún parecían colgar de su nariz. Se concentró en vez en hacer inventario de su situación actual. Ya no le dolía la cabeza pero se sentía entumecida, sucia e incómoda. Necesitaba dos cosas urgentemente, un buen baño y descargar su vejiga. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí o de que horas eran, al momento la habitación tan solo estaba iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea. Se comenzó a levantar de la cama lentamente, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos, pero a mitad de camino se dejó caer en ella nuevamente con un gruñido de exasperación.

En otra cama adyacente a la suya, reclinado cómodamente sobre varias almohadas, brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, estaba acostado nada más y nada menos que Jarlaxle D'aerthe.

**XXXXXXXXX**

En el próximo capítulo saldrán a investigar lo ocurrido y finalmente arrancará la historia

Gracias nuevamente por leer lo que he escrito y por favor, si mis cursilerías dan náuseas déjenmelo saber ;)


End file.
